


Call Me NyQuil

by ContreParry



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern!Thedas, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: Anders consistently works himself to exhaustion. Fenris decides that if begging and pleading won’t work he’s going to fuck Anders until he is too tired to do anything but sleep. And then he does.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Call Me NyQuil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [post](https://tearsofwinter.tumblr.com/post/632425984247922688/i-promise-this-isnt-angst-idea-that-anders-keeps) by [tearsofwinter](https://tearsofwinter.tumblr.com). Title based off of the lyrics to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda because it popped into my head the minute I read the prompt.

Fenris liked watching Anders.

He was always doing something, hopping from task to task like a rabbit on caffeine pills, his blond-red-brown hair spilling out of his hair tie and sticking to his forehead. He is intense, focused, devoted wholly to the task at hand, and Fenris can admit (will freely admit, when asked) that it is attractive. He could give a speech, give a presentation, write a book on the many moods and faces of Anders and why they are all appealing in their own way, with a special section on Anders’ intensity. Fenris loved Anders when he was at his most motherly, the Anders who insisted on winding several scarves around his neck in the winter and always carried a first aid kit in his bag. He loved Anders when he demanded justice, the first man to throw himself into a cause and the last man to leave. He loved affectionate Anders, who wound his arms around Fenris’ neck and whispered filthy promises in his ear before tugging him into their shower, onto their couch, into their bed. Fenris even adored sick Anders, who always pulled his scrubs over his pajamas and mumbled about how important it was for him to go to work.

So Fenris was quite serious when he said he did _not_ like this version of Anders sitting at his desk at three in the morning.

“Anders. You are tired,” Fenris stated, leaning against the door jamb. 

Anders only shrugged and poured hot water from his electric kettle into his mug, tea bag already inside. In a horrifying act that had to be born of exhaustion, Anders smashed the tea bag against the inside of his mug with a spoon. Fenris took a second, closer look at the desk, with its bright computer screen blazing blue light through the cramped space. He looked at the tower of books balanced precariously on a footstool Anders relocated from their living room. He took in the sight of dirty mugs lined up on the windowsill like some people (him included) placed houseplants. He saw the worn and ragged sweatshirt Anders wore, the old university one he stole from Fenris when they first started dating and never returned until they started living together. He saw the quilt placed over Anders’ legs, the quilt that Merrill made for them last Satinalia. Most of all, Fenris saw just how exhausted Anders looked, the circles around his eyes so deep and dark they looked bruised.

“Just one more paragraph,” Anders promised as he returned to his typing. “I’ve got to finish this pamphlet by Monday.”

“Anders, it is,” Fenris paused to check the time and date on his phone lock screen. “It’s Wednesday morning.”

“Had another thought to fit in here about generational trauma. I think Merrill would be the better person to write this. Or you. But I don’t want to put that work on you and I figured I’d outline all my thoughts before I ask her if she’d be interested in writing-” Anders sighed and ran one of his long, thin hands through his hair.

“Promise. One paragraph,” Anders said again. Fenris knew that, for the moment, Anders meant every word. But this had been going on for several days now. Anders was always a hard worker, always passionate, always devoted to trying to make the world better not just for him, but for everyone- and sometimes that passion meant that other things were put on the backburner. Other things like Anders’ health, normal sleep patterns, and eating on a normal schedule. Or eating at all.

Something, Fenris thought as he gazed at Anders’ face in the harsh blue light of the computer screen, had to be done.

Fenris was a man of action, but he knew when to take his time and plan. Now was the time to wait, to proceed with care. Anders’ work mattered to him, and it mattered to Fenris as well- but this cycle of working until falling asleep at his desk was not good for Anders. It wasn’t good for Fenris either, who had found their bed a cold and lonely place for the past few weeks. It was unsustainable, and so Fenris planned to put an end to the cycle. This is what he did for the rest of the week: plan. He stocked the pantry with food, texted their mutual friends, made sure Anders had nothing going on that weekend, and then, when all was ready, Fenris watched and waited.

His moment came that Friday afternoon, when Anders staggered in from his shift at the clinic and pressed a kiss to the corner of Fenris’ mouth.

“What’d you decide to cook tonight?” Anders mumbled, and Fenris had never seen him so tired in his life. Anders’ exhaustion only steeled his resolve.

“Slow cooked chicken stew,” Fenris replied. “It will keep. Go shower, then to bed.”

“Hmmm, shower sounds nice,” Anders said. “Got some more work to do, though, organizing a-”

“Shower first,” Fenris ordered, gently shoving Anders towards their bathroom. “Tell me about your plans later. Over dinner.” As Anders swatted at his hands and laughed and told Fenris off for being “such a bossy boyfriend, really,” Fenris silently congratulated himself for his excellent planning. Dinner would be ready in six hours. The shower was stocked with all of Anders’ favorite soaps and scrubs, along with the extra things Fenris needed. So Fenris waited, undressing in the bedroom as Anders turned on the water and cursed under his breath. Fenris waited a little longer until he was certain Anders was in the shower before he entered the bathroom.

“May I join you?” Fenris asked. If Anders said no, well, Fenris could just sit on him until Anders agreed to sleep, but he knew it wouldn’t be nearly as effective as what he had planned for the rest of their day. Weekend. It also wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

“Huh? Sure,” Anders replied, and Fenris stepped into the small shower, pressing himself against Anders, his front molding to Anders’ back. He nuzzled at the nape of Anders’ neck and smiled at the hitch in his breath, the stutter of his heartbeat, the little gasp and quiet huff of laughter before Anders turned in his arms and pressed their lips together.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Anders breathed into Fenris’ mouth as they kissed, and Fenris chuckled.

“Missed you,” Fenris said. It was the truth, after all. He ran his hands over Anders’ water slick skin and reached for a bar of soap and a washcloth, and began to scrub Anders’ back in gentle, repetitive little circles.

“Fen,” Anders asked.

“Hmm?”

“What are you planning?” There was a trace of laughter in Anders’ voice, and Fenris knew full well that Anders was on to him now. Well, at least partially. He probably thought it would be one round of fucking in the shower and they’d be done, but no. Oh no, Fenris made plans. Multiple plans.

“Nothing,” Fenris replied innocently, laying a trail of kisses along Anders’ shoulders as his hands drifted around to scrub and touch and linger around Anders’ chest. He pinched the peak of Anders’ nipple and rolled the bud between his finger and thumb, relishing in Anders’ little satisfied sighs and moans. He dropped the washcloth to the floor, where it sat forgotten as suds washed off of them and swirled down the drain.

“Oh you are devious,” Anders whispered. “Clever, clever man.”

“Let me know what you think by the end of this,” Fenris replied. “I want to know just how clever I am.”

“Brilliant and devastatingly clever, dear,” Anders quickly said, and Fenris laughed, tilting his head up to whisper in Anders’ ear.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Fenris promised, and Anders’ answering groan of frustration and desire was music to Fenris’ ears.

“Tease,” Anders panted when Fenris ghosted his hand over his abdomen, letting his fingers drift over the tangle of dark blond curls. It would be easy to take Anders’ half erect cock in his hand and squeeze and caress until Anders was a mewling mess in his arms, but they were never the types to take the easy route. So Fenris removed his hand, reached into one pocket of the plastic shower curtain, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Oh you sneaky bastard,” Anders breathed out, his brown irises almost swallowed by blown out black of his pupils, and it took all of Fenris’ self control to not devour the man whole. “You sneaky bastard, you planned this all out, didn’t you?!”

“I will take this as praise,” Fenris replied, squeezing a healthy amount of lube into his palm before smearing it against Anders’ cock. Anders hissed and bucked into Fenris’ hand.

“Praise for a handjob in the shower?” Anders laughed, though Fenris smugly noted the hitch in his breath and the way he squirmed under his touch.

“This is just the beginning,” Fenris promised, and to emphasize his point he squeezed his hand and chuckled at Anders’ muttered curses as he thrust into the slick tightness of Fenris’ fist.

“You bruise so easily, Anders. Like a peach,” Fenris remarked, nipping at Anders’ neck and relishing in the marks he left behind. Anders groaned and shuddered as he came. Fenris rubbed his thumb along the narrow line of his hipbone as he milked Anders through his release. Eventually Anders leaned back, slumped against Fenris’ chest, head resting on Fenris’ shoulder.

“That… I needed that,” Anders confessed, and he turned his head to catch Fenris’ lips and kiss him, mouth hot and open. He was clumsy, tongue licking against Fenris’ lips and into his mouth, but Anders turned around and pressed himself firmly against Fenris’ torso, bodies slick from the warm water, the soap, the lube, the remnants of cum that painted Fenris’ hand. Anders’ hands wandered down to Fenris’ cock, and Fenris grabbed Anders’ wrists and pushed him away.

“Not fair,” Anders murmured. “Wanna make you feel good, Fen.”

“We have time,” Fenris promised. “Plenty of time.”

“But… dinner?”

“We have time,” Fenris repeated. “I plan on enjoying you _fully_.”

“Oh,” Anders squinted and looked down at Fenris, as if he could look into Fenris’ soul. He must have found whatever he was looking for, because his face shifted in a dozen different emotions- surprise, irritation, humor, and finally delight.

“If you’re going to try and fuck me until I pass out I’m more than happy to experiment with you,” Anders murmured. “You’re so good to me.”

“Turn around,” Fenris ordered quietly. “You need some stretching.”

“It’s been a while,” Anders murmured, bracing his arms against the wet tile walls of the shower.

“And whose fault is that?” Fenris asked teasingly, spreading more lube on his fingers. It was cold against his skin, and Anders hissed and clenched against his fingers as Fenris pressed into his hole. Fenris worked one finger in, then two, taking his time and enjoying every little moan and gasp that fell from Anders’ mouth. He gripped Anders’ hip with his other hand and draped himself against the man’s back letting the water pound against their skin. His cock pressed heavily against the back of Anders’ thigh, and he rutted against it to provide a little relief, just to take the edge off his desperation, his need.

“You’ve been neglecting yourself, my love,” Fenris murmured. “So tense. So tired. Let me take care of you.”

“It’s… there’s so much to do, Fen, I can’t-” Anders moaned and pressed back into Fenris’ hand, his cock twitching back to life as Fenris pressed a third finger into him.

“You’ll only hurt yourself at this rate,” Fenris retorted. “This weekend, I’m taking care of you.”

“Weekend! Fenris, I’ve- oh Maker that’s good, you fucking ass, you know I- there!” Anders groaned and let his head drop down, his breathing ragged. “Oh Maker’s Balls…”

Fenris removed his fingers, cleaning them under the water before pushing the knob in to turn off the water. Anders turned around and draped himself against Fenris, tiredly kissing his neck and jawline with brief little pecks. Fenris clumsily grabbed one of the towels on the rack and patted Anders dry, taking care to towel his hair before rubbing himself dry as well.

“Bedroom?” Anders asked. Fenris dropped the towel to grab hold of him and hoist him up.

“Bedroom,” he agreed.

Taking those ten steps from the bathroom to the bedroom took longer than Fenris anticipated, mostly because Anders kept kissing him, pressing him against the wall, slotting his leg between his own and pressing his thigh against his aching cock. But Fenris still retained enough of his senses to fight against the growing urge to melt to the floor and let what may happen happen. They were too old to fuck on the floor like randy college students anymore, and he had a Plan to follow through. Also, all his supplies were in the bedroom and he needed those. So with all the strength he could gather, Fenris herded Anders into their bedroom and tossed him into their messy bed. 

Anders sprawled out against their collection of pillows and the cotton sheets with the delicate pattern of pale green vines on white. He coyly looked up at Fenris through wet eyelashes. The late afternoon sunlight cast a deep golden light over them both as Anders smiled.

“Need a moment?” Anders asked, and Fenris laughed before kneeling on the edge of the bed and nudging Anders’ legs open. He’d made enough of a recovery that Fenris was happy to get started on the second stage of his plan to fuck Anders until he was too tired to do anything but sleep.

“I’m sufficiently recovered,” Fenris promised, and he reached into Anders’ bedside table drawer. Anders groaned and tossed his head back into the pillows.

“Asshole. You’re an enormous asshole. You’re going to torture me with sex, you vile fiend,” Anders complained as Fenris took out several items and lay them out on the wood surface: a box of condoms, lube, a bullet vibrator, and a glass dildo. Fenris carefully smeared lube onto the dildo, coating it liberally and enjoying the way Anders kept on looking at him, then back to the dildo, then back up at him. If he were truly an asshole he’d drag out the show a little longer, but Fenris was merciful. He swatted at Anders’ thigh.

“Up. Need to put a pillow under you,” Fenris ordered.

“You’re bossy when you get horny, you know that?” Anders complained, but he followed Fenris’ instructions. And once Anders was propped up, Fenris set to work. He slowly inserted the dildo into Anders’ ass, pressing into that tight pink hole slowly, carefully. Anders clawed at the sheets beneath his fingers and cursed, and Fenris slowly pulled the dildo back. Back and forth, back and forth, working Anders into a frenzy until his cock hovered over his stomach, cum pooling on the skin of his stomach. Fenris shifted slightly, pulling himself up, and took Anders’ cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Anders cried out as Fenris laved his tongue against the sensitive skin and let Anders buck up into his mouth for a moment before he held him down at the hip with his arm splayed across his stomach.

“Ass, you fucking ass, you’re going to torture me you _asshole_!” Anders chanted, and with that sort of encouragement Fenris pressed forward, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as Anders whined, thighs trembling, toes and fingers curling and grabbing what they could. Fenris pushed the dildo in at the hilt, slowly drew it out, and then back in. Again and again and again, until Anders was screaming in pleasure and he came, his release salty and thick on Fenris’ tongue. Fenris spat it into the trash can by his side of the bed and removed the dildo, laying it out on the bedside table.

“I’ll clean it later,” Fenris promised as he hovered over Anders. Anders opened one eye and, wrecked as he was, spread out and flushed pink, bruises fully formed along his neck, he still managed a smile and laugh, bright and bold in their bedroom.

“Sexiest thing you’ve said all day, Fenris,” Anders remarked, drawing a laugh out of Fenris- he always counted on Anders to say something flippant. It was one of the many things he loved about the man.

“Good to know,” he replied. “If I promise to unload the dishwasher will you come again?”

“Throw in the laundry and absolutely,” Anders teased. “Need me to take care of that for you?”

“You’re still too active,” Fenris declared, but he let Anders sit up and reach for the box of condoms. He tore the tinfoil packaging open and carefully rolled the condom down Fenris’ cock before slathering lube over it, his touch confident and strong. Fenris moaned and weakly bucked into Anders’ hand- he had to keep himself together, had to see this through.

“Andraste’s Tits, you’ve really worked yourself up, my love,” Anders murmured, and he lay back against the pillows and smiled up at Fenris. He tugged at his arm, urging him to sit between his thighs.

“You’re up for another round? Already?” Fenris asked.

“I can manage it,” Anders assured him. Fenris dragged the tip of his cock over Anders’ ass, smearing lube around the pink, puffy entrance before gently pressing forward. Anders groaned and met him halfway, looping one leg around Fenris’ back and pulling him forward.

“Kaffas!” Fenris groaned, sliding into Anders like he was meant to be there, and Anders laughs. Gasps. Blindly pulls him forward until their mouths collide and they can do nothing but kiss as Fenris thrusts upward. He feels Anders’ cock stir between them, a weak twitch, and Fenris once again has to marvel at Anders and his recovery time. He reached for the side table, knocking the condoms and lube off until his hands closed around the round silicone of the bullet vibrator. He pressed the hot pink toy against the sensitive flesh underneath Anders’ sac and flipped the switch.

“FEN!” Anders exclaimed, eyes wild and blown wide with lust. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

“Trying to,” Fenris retorted, and Anders’ laugh had a slightly hysterical edge to it as he licked into his mouth and wound his limbs around Fenris. Fenris bent low to nip at Anders’ chest, taking one nipple in-between his teeth and tugging, then licking at the sore spot as Anders moaned, tightening around him. Fenris thrust harder, the vibrations from the toy buzzing against his stomach. Anders raked his fingers down Fenris’ back, trying to gain some traction to push against Fenris’ thrusts.

Fenris felt his orgasm building low in his stomach, and judging by Anders' reaction he was close as well. He thrust slower, deeper, trying to make the moment last a little longer, but Anders squeezed tightly and reached up to tangle his hand into Fenris’ hair and hold him close as they kissed, open-mouthed and breathless. Fenris came, chasing the high until he collapsed against Anders, tired and satisfied as Anders moaned, his overstimulated cock twitching between them. 

Fenris turned off the vibrator and set it back on the side table. He carefully pulled his cock out of Anders, then removed and tied off his condom before tossing it into the trash can. Fenris pulled the pillow out from underneath Anders and tossed it to the side before plastering himself to Anders’ warm body. Just for a minute, he told himself. Just enough to catch his breath.

“Anders?” Fenris mumbled, and Anders groaned, tossing an arm over Fenris’ side.

“Still awake?” Fenris teased. Anders laughed.

“We’ll just have to try again, won’t we?” he teased, turning his head to face Fenris. “But I need a nap first.” His smile was as bright as the sun, emphasizing the little wrinkles around his eyes, and Fenris wanted to kiss every last one of them. He could spend an eternity in this moment quite happily, but time was passing and waking up with the dry, tacky remnants of cum on skin wasn't exactly comfortable.

“Fasta vass, now you admit it!” Fenris grumbled, lifting himself out of bed.

“Stay here,” he ordered. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t think I could move even if I wanted to,” Anders replied sleepily. "Clever, clever man." He turned his head away from the window and shut his eyes. Fenris basked in the sight for a moment: golden afternoon sunshine, rumbled bedsheets, Anders, now thoroughly debauched and half-asleep, and smiled. They’d have a conversation about maintaining a work-life balance and healthy coping mechanisms later, but for now Fenris would retrieve the wet washcloth from the shower, clean them both up, and join Anders in a late afternoon nap in the sun.

They had, after all, earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't often write smut, but when I do it's pwp.


End file.
